


A Cat Always Lands on Its Feet

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Cats, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, exact words; literal interpretations; and loophole abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: I'm still not certain how the cat got into Staryk lands, but perhaps it's best not to question that.
Relationships: Miryem Mandelstam/The Staryk Lord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	A Cat Always Lands on Its Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/4/20 for [runespoor](https://runespoor.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Spinning Silver, Miryem/the Staryk King, a cat may look at a king](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7230864#cmt7230864).

I'm still not certain how the cat -- a silky, long-haired beast, sooty black all over with a purr like a rusty metal hinge and a mew like a dying crow -- got into Staryk lands, but cats are well known for their ability to turn up in unexpected places and escape from what should be secure rooms, so perhaps it's best not to question that. I'm also not certain what the cat intended to _eat_ in a land of perpetual winter, particularly not one whose people are known to be fiercely possessive of all living creatures they claim as their own, but perhaps it's best not to question that either.

The important part is that when I discovered the cat and my husband caught in a staring contest across the white pillows upon our bed, which were now peppered with a healthy dusting of long black hairs, his first impulse was to say, without once breaking eye contact, "I will not bargain with you over whether or not the beast stays," and so, of course, I took him at his word and kept it without asking.


End file.
